Rolling Girl
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Serena Yvonne, una chica muy linda sufre bullying por su compañera de salón, Millefeui, pero claro que por miedo no dice nada, hasta que al final decide detener el dolor y el miedo con ayuda de sus amigos Clemont e Iris. (Basada en la canción Rolling Girl de Vocaloid) -contiene lenguaje algo explícito y un poco de violencia.-


Hola! Miren, honestamente ni yo puedo creer lo que estoy escribiendo. Pero les explicaré la historia, iba en un taxi escuchando esta canción en mi mp3 "Rolling Girl" de Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid) y me dieron ganas de hacer un fic con esa canción pero no encontré a la persona indicada hasta que se me vino a la mente Serena, hasta yo me dije "¿De verdad quiero hacer esto?", miren, todos tenemos algo en contra de Serena, el que es inútil, el que no ha hecho nada en la bendita, el que es casi glorificada por los fanboys, pero por una vez hice una pequeña tregua con mi disgusto hacía ella para hacer esto.

También se han de preguntar ¿Por qué Serena sufre bullying por parte de Millefeui?-es de un capítulo de XY pero no recuerdo cuál- pues porque cuando investigué la interpretación de la canción decía algo como de que una chica sufría bullying en su escuela, y acá en mi país -y me supongo que en todos lados- el bullying está horrible.

Si no les gusta Serena, pueden leerlo, pero no la estoy defendiendo, o bueno, sólo por este fic. Pero sigo esperando que en la serie haga algo más importante para que ya se de a respetar, solo eso puedo decir...

Sin más qué decir...

Dísfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Rolling Girl**_

_**Autora: **__Valeria Grayson_

* * *

_**La Chica que rodaba está, siempre viendo lo inalcanzable,**_

_**Sus sueños siguen dentro de ella;**_

_**Molestando están, ¡Molestando están!.**_

_**Se dice "problemas ya no habrá" pero,**_

_**¿Pero dónde quedaron las palabras?**_

_**Bueno así estuvo bien.**_

_**Porque creo que más errores iba a causar y ya no lo podre dejar.**_

_**Otra vez, otra vez.**_

_**"De algún modo u otro rodando estaré"**_

El temor de Serena Y. llegaba cuando el reloj diera la 1:00 de la tarde, hora en la que termina su última clase e iba al salón de su amigo Clemont a buscarlo y poder irse con él a casa, pero le tenía miedo al irse sola hacia aquel salón, un grupo de chicas siempre la molestaban por el simple hecho de ser bonita y casi perfecta. Serena llevaba siendo víctima de maltrato durante dos meses, pero no quería decir nada, a nadie.

La líder de todo era Millefeui, una joven hermosa de ojos rojizos y cabello aguamarino, la cual le tenía envidia a Serena, la hermosa chica delgada de ojos azules y perfecto cabello castaño claro, siempre era lo mismo; Insultarla, amenazarla y al final golpearla, por eso el bello rostro de la chica siempre terminaba lleno de moretones y raspones. Pero por miedo nunca dijo nada, siempre se quedó callada, jamás le dijo a su madre, jamás le dijo a su mejor amiga Iris, y jamás le iba a decir nada a su mejor amigo Clemont.

–Bueno –dijo el profesor Sycamore cuando el timbre sonó. –Terminó la clase, no olviden hacer la tarea de mañana

Serena tomó sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y salió del salón corriendo, solo quería escapar, de los insultos que la tachaban de "Estúpida", "Inútil", "Puta", quería olvidar todo eso y llegar con Clemont para que nadie le hiciera nada.

–¿A dónde con tanta prisa, Serena? –dijo groseramente Millefeui mientras jalaba a Serena de la mochila.

–Déjame en paz, por favor… –rogó la pobre castaña.

–¿Por qué? ¿La niña va a llorar?

Ahí estaban de nuevo esa risas de maldad, aquellas que lastimaban a la joven. No había nadie cerca, nadie que pudiera defenderla, nadie que pudiera escuchar sus súplicas, nadie que pudiera ver su dolor… Sólo ella y su infelicidad.

–Déjame en paz ¡Te lo suplico!

–Bien –de un modo cruel la chica del cabello azul soltó a Serena, aventándola al suelo. –Sólo porque me aburriste, pero mañana…mañana te irá mal.

Tirada en el suelo, Serena quería llorar de rabia, la impotencia que ya no podía más con ella, las ganas de frenar a esas tipas que tanto daño le hacían. Tan sólo se tragó la ira, trató de no sacar lágrimas y siguió su camino.

Clemont era un joven rubio de ojos azules, los cuales necesitaban de anteojos para que el chico pudiera ver bien. Estaba en un árbol afuera de la escuela esperando a su amiga, pero solo veía salir a sus agresoras…

–¿Dónde está…? Tengo que volver a casa…

Serena fue la última en salir, pero cojeaba en los pasos, se había lastimado la rodilla con el golpe de Millefeui, el chico rubio se percató de eso:

–¿¡Serena, qué te pasó!? –dijo Clemont ayudando a Serena.

–Yo…me caí de la escalera.

–¿En serio? –dijo sospechando el chico. –¿No te hizo algo esa perra de Millefeui?

–Cállate y vámonos.

Serena caminó como pudo, pero con la rodilla aún lastimándola. Clemont trató de ayudarla a caminar.

–Gracias.

–Ya no deberías permitir que te hagan eso. –le dijo el rubio serio. –Dile a tu mamá o algún profesor.

–¿Para qué? Siempre va a ser lo mismo.

–O tú ponles un alto. Si sigues así, sólo vas a conseguir que te maltraten.

–Cállate Clemont. –la castaña empezaba a irritarse. –Ya dejémoslo así, los profesores tienen mejores cosas qué hacer y mamá está ocupada con su entrenamiento.

–Pero…

–Por favor Clemont. No ahora…

Clemont era el mejor amigo de Serena desde la secundaria, aunque él era dos años menor que ella. Siempre se han apoyado, se han querido, eran como hermanos, aunque claramente se notaba que Clemont siempre ha sentido algo más por la chica…pero jamás iba a decirlo.

Mientras iban caminando hacía la casa de Serena, ella iba cojeando, la rodilla la lastimaba:

–Si tu mamá está en casa, le diré que esa chica te lastimó.

–¿Por qué insistes? Además es raro que mamá esté en casa, te dije que tiene entrenamiento.

–Pero esa chica te está lastimando demasiado.

–Mira, si vas a estar así, mejor déjame en paz.

–¡Claro que no! Ya no te diré nada, perdóname.

–Está bien –y aun así, ella sonrió.

Al llegar a la pequeña casa de Serena, esta sacó las llaves con un pequeño llavero de un curioso zorrito (Fennekin) y rápidamente entró, aun con la pierna lastimada.

–¿Quieres pasar? Puedo ofrecerte algo

–Gracias, pero debo irme. Papá debe estar esperándome en casa. –de un modo tierno se despidió de su amiga. –¿Podrás ir mañana conmigo y con Iris?

–Claro que lo haré, nos vemos mañana. –dicho esto, ambos amigos se despidieron.

Clemont siguió su camino, mientras Serena lo vió marcharse. En cuanto él desapareció, ella regresó a casa. Con pasos débiles, se trasladó de su recibidor al baño de la planta baja para poder buscar algo que curara la herida en su rodilla.

Su madre era corredora de caballos, por lo que era algo famosa y nunca estaba en casa, pero para su suerte, ella sabía cuidarse sola, sabía cocinar, sabía limpiar y todo eso, por lo que no le afectaba mucho el estar sola.

Al llegar al baño y buscar el botiquín detrás del espejo, sacó todo y se sentó en la taza cerrada, sólo observó su rodilla y la curó:

"_¿Y si Clemont tiene razón? ¿Y si ya es hora de que haga algo antes de que los golpes sean peores?"_

_**~Flashback~**_

_Era un día normal, Serena estaba sola en su banca, no hacía nada, sólo esperar al profesor con paciencia. Entonces, allí estaban Millefeui y sus secuaces vigilando a la chica, entonces, con desdén se acercan a ella:_

–_Vaya, si quería zorras, mejor me hubiera quedado en mi anterior grupo._

–_¿Perdón? –dijo Serena confundida._

_Millefeui agarró el estuche de lápices que Serena tenía en la banca y lo tiró:_

–_Disculpa, eso era mío._

–_Lo siento, no me fijé –dijo la chica de ojos rojos. –Ahora recógelo._

_Cuando Serena se agachó para poder recoger su estuche, pero altaneramente la agresora pisó la espalda de Serena, dejándola tendida en el suelo:_

–_¿¡QUÉ RAYOS HACES!? _

–_¡Levántate perra! _

_Y así empezó todo, los llantos callados de Serena, los golpes de la chica, y las risas de aquellos que en vez de ayudarla mejor veía cómo la chica era torturada._

_**~Fin FlashBack~**_

–No, si digo algo los golpes seguirán… –pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a recorrer los ojos de Serena.

Sin decir más, la chica mejor prendió la televisión de su sala y buscó un programa de entretenimiento para olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, su celular sonó, era su amiga Iris:

–¿Iris?

–¡Qué tal Serena! ¿Todo bien?

–Oh, hola…claro, por supuesto. –la chica no sabía mentirle a su amiga. –¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Me dio hambre, así que voy a tener que cocinar algo ¿Y tú?

–Yo…acabo de llegar de la escuela. Estoy cansada y me lastime la rodilla… –pero la chica se detuvo de golpe.

–¿La rodilla? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo fue?

–Yo…cuando salí de mi última clase bajé las escaleras corriendo y tropecé.

–Oh, entiendo. –dijo Iris dudando de su amiga. –Clemont ya te dijo, mañana vamos al parque de diversiones.

–Claro, ya me dijo. Veré si puedo ir, tengo mucha tarea.

–También yo, pero no importa. Podemos hacer las tareas cuando lleguemos o antes de irnos.

–¡Por supuesto! –se alegró la chica.

–Sere, te dejo. Nos vemos –dicho esto colgó la chica.

–Adiós Iris –dijo Serena colgando.

Una vez que colgó, Serena siguió viendo la televisión. De repente, apareció un comercial en el cual en un fondo negro aparecían dos chicos: una castaña de piel morena y ojos azules y un pelinegro de ojos grises y tez clara.

"Te insultan" "Te humillan" "Se ríen de ti" "Te golpean" "Te matan" "No puedes seguir permitiendo que te lastimen" "El bullying solo lastima" "Y puede acabar con tu vida" "No te quedes callado" "Habla."

Medito el comercial. Medito las palabras alternadas de la chica. Serena solo se quedó pensando. ¿Qué seguía para ella? ¿Más heridas, más golpes…?

* * *

Al día siguiente, estaba Serena en el mismo salón del día anterior, pero esta vez no miraba a nadie. Aunque de milagro, Millefeui no la miraba, sólo prestaba atención al profesor.

–Muy bien, estudiantes. Cómo sabrán, esta semana empieza la campaña nacional contra el Bullying. Así que cada salón hará un cartelón hecho por un estudiante, así que el que quiera hacer el cartel del grupo puede decírmelo.

–Yo puedo hacerlo, profesor Sycamore. –dijo Millefeui engreídamente. –Sabe que yo soy la que puede hacer el cartel más bonito de toda la escuela.

–Buena idea Millefeui. –sin embargo, el profesor miró a Serena queriendo hablar. –…pero preferiría que lo hiciera Serena.

–¿Eh? ¿Yo? –Serena se había entusiasmado pero al final recordó que la otra chica podía hacerle daño. –No, yo no podría…no…

–Serena, ya es hora de que te muestres ante tus compañeros. He visto que todos tus trabajos son ordenados, limpios y además los decoras muy bien. Tal vez el cartel te quede bien.

–De verdad, no quiero…

–¿En verdad no quieres?

Por un segundo, Serena recordó lo que el comercial le dijo, lo que Clemont le decía.

–No, si quiero. Lo empezaré en cuanto tenga hora libre, profesor.

–¡Perfecto! Quiero que lo tengas listo a más tardar pasado mañana. Si se te hace mucha carga, podemos decirle a Millefeui que lo haga…

–No –interrumpió Serena. –Lo haré y será el mejor que haga. Lo juro.

–Está bien Serena. Eso espero.

Por primera vez en la vida, Serena pudo sentir su baja autoestima elevándose. Pudo sentir que era importante, que al menos valía algo por algunos segundos…entonces, cuando miró a toda la clase, sintió la mirada de Millefeui sobre ella, la cruel mirada asesina de la chica, así que sólo la ignoró.

–Está bien Serena…te llegó la hora, zorra.

Horas más tarde, Serena se encontraba en un salón, sola, sólo con sus amigos Iris (una chica de sus estatura, con túpido cabello morado y ojos color miel, además de una tez morena) y Clemont. La chica hacía el cartel en un pliego de cartulina blanca y lo decoraba con los colores más hermosos que tenía, lo que hacía el cartel más colorido y llamativo:

–¿O sea que no vas a ir hoy con nosotros?

–Lo siento pero tengo que acabar el cartel.

–Es para pasado mañana ¿No? –Iris trataba de convencerla. –Tienes tiempo.

–Lo hago para entregarlo antes y no dejar que Millefeui –de nuevo pausó la chica. –Bueno, no importa…

–¿Millefeui? ¿La chica de tu clase? ¿Ella qué?

–Esa tipa le hace bullying a Serena –por fin dijo Clemont. –Las veces que nos decía que se lastimaba porque se caía o porque la lastimaban accidentalmente, era esa zorra la que la lastimaba.

–Serena… –Iris la abrazó. –¿Por qué nos dijiste?

–Porque…iban a decirle a mi mamá…al profesor…iba a seguir… –la castaña empezó a llorar. –Me golpeaban…me humillaban, pero no dije nada porque…

–Oh no…vamos a ponerle un alto a esto, Serena. No podemos permitir que esto siga pasando…

–¿Y qué hacemos?

–Clemont y yo vamos a encargarnos…¿Verdad?

–Oh si –la mirada de Clemont mostraba enojo. –Claro que te ayudaremos…

Dicho esto, los tres amigos se abrazaron, aunque el rugido de un estómago interrumpió el abrazo:

–Oh, disculpen…fui yo… –dijo Iris avergonzada. –¿Le molesta si voy por algo de comer?

–Te acompaño, también tengo un poco de hambre ¿No quieres algo de comer, Sere?

–Uhm, sí –Serena sacó una bonita cartera color rosa con blanco y de ella sacó algo de dinero. –Por favor tráeme unas galletas y un jugo ¿Sí?

–Te dije para que yo le invitara pero si eso quieres, ok. –Clemont tomó el dinero y lo guardó en una cartera negra en un bolsillo aparte. –¡Ya volvemos!

–¡Gracias! –fue lo último que le dijo la chica a sus amigos antes de que fueran.

La castaña trabajaba normal en su cartel, se esforzaba para que luciera lo más hermoso posible, que entre decoraciones el mensaje no se perdiera…aunque al final se cansaba, quería terminar el cartel, quería demostrarle a Millefeui que no era la inútil que creía…

–Hermoso cartel, Serena. Lástima que esté a punto de ser destruido.

–¿Qué? –la castaña se aterrorizó al escuchar esa voz.

Millefeui estaba ahí, mirando a Serena con rabia, esta solo apartaba el cartel para que no le pasara nada.

–¿Qué rayos quieres aquí?

–Recuerda lo que te advertí, estúpida. Nunca te metas conmigo y robarte mi gloria es meterse conmigo. –agresivamente la chica jalo el cabello de Serena. –¡Ve maldita! ¡Destruye ese horrendo cartel y dile al profesor que no quieres hacerlo!

–¡NO! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas Serena. Acto seguido, mordió la mano de Millefeui para que soltara su cabello. –¡Ya me harté de ti! ¡De cómo me humillas, me golpeas, ya no te aguanto! ¡Por tu culpa odio mi vida, por tu culpa he querido morir…! ¡TE ODIO MALDITA ZORRA, TE ODIO!

–¿¡Cómo te atreves!? –gritó la chica aún más enojada. Después le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a Serena. –¡DESEO QUE TE MUERAS, ZORRA!

Serena cayó al suelo…cuando se limpió la cara con la mano, vio sangre salir de su boca…cuando iba a levantarse, Millefeui la golpeaba más fuerte, pateaba su abdomen, su espalda, la golpeaba sin parar, Serena suplicaba por ayuda pero no había nadie cerca…

Al final, cuando Millefeui se cansó, agarró el cartel de Serena y lo rompió, dejando sólo trozos grandes de cartulina alrededor de una Serena llena de moretones y sangre en la cara…

–A ver si eso te enseña a no meterte conmigo…zorra malparida… –dicho esto, la chica se fue.

La chica de ojos azules no sabía que le dolía más, las heridas externas y la sangre en su cara o el que otra vez su orgullo hubiera sido destrozado en miles de pedazos, al igual que su cartel…

–Desearía…dejar de respirar… –dijo entre sollozos amargos.

Minutos después, Iris y Clemont iban con comida para los tres, en eso, Iris aprovechaba para poder decirle algo a su amigo:

–Oye, dime ya la verdad…¿Te gusta Serena?

–¿Eh? –el rubio se sonrojó. –¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Es bastante evidente ¿Por qué no le dices ya, eh?

–No, claro que no le voy a decir… –Clemont bajó la mirada. –Ella es hermosa, merece a alguien mejor que yo…

–¡No! Tú eres perfecto para ella, vamos anímate.

–Cierto, pues ya veremos cuando puede ocurrir lo nuestro.

–¡Eso! –Iris abrazó a Clemont. –¡Eso me gusta!

Cuando entraron al salón, las sonrisas se desvanecieron y se volvieron rostros horrorizados. Encontraron a una Serena herida, llorando y su cartel destrozado…

–¡SERENA! –gritaron ambos asustados y corriendo hacía su amiga.

–¿Estás bien? ¡Di algo!

–Quiero morir… –decía aún llorando la chica. –Ya no quiero…vivir…

–¡Oh no, no digas eso! –le dijo su amiga morena. –¡Nunca te atrevas a decir eso, Serena! ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?

–Ahora dinos quién te hizo esto…iré tras el rufian que te lastimó…

–Millefeui…ella vino…y…

–¡NO HACE FALTA DECIR MÁS! –enfurecido, Clemont salió del salón, no sin antes decir algo. –Iris, trata de auxiliarla, yo iré tras esa maldita.

–¡Espera! ¡No hagas una estupidez! ¡Clemont!

El rubio no escuchó nada. Para un genio como él no era racional correr sin escuchar antes, pero era Serena, su amiga, la chica de la que estaba enamorado y no podía permitir que siguiera siendo lastimada por una maldita como Millefeui.

La buscó por toda la escuela, con desesperación,. Al final la encontró en la parte más escondida de la escuela, leyendo un recetario, al cual Millefeui estaba atenta, sin decir nada, Clemont llegó y le arrebató el recetario.

–¡OYE! –gritó furiosa la chica hasta que vio Clemont. –Oh, eres tú…¿Qué quieres?

–¡Sé que la que lastimó a Serena fuiste tú! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–La perra de tu amiga se metió conmigo y nadie se mete conmigo.

–Soy un caballero que respeta a las mujeres. –dijo el rubio tratando de mantener la compostura. –Pero lo que le haces a mi amiga no tiene perdón y no es ético de mí lo que haré pero si te atreves a volver a lastimar a Serena, verás de que soy capaz por ella…

–¿Cómo? –Millefeui conocía las limitaciones de Clemont. –¿Me estás amenazando a mí? ´

–Sí…

–Eso le costará más a tu amiguita…

–¡Por última vez! ¡No vuelvas a tocar a Serena! –con pasos llenos de furia, el rubio se fue.

Millefeui se burló en voz baja del chico.

–Serena no va a terminar el cartel a tiempo, de eso estoy segura…. –y tranquilamente volvió a su lectura.

No era ético del rubio hacer lo que hizo, pero sólo haría a Millefeui entender, cuando buscó a Iris y Serena en el salón, allí estaba también la enfermera de la escuela, una joven mujer de cabello rosa y ojos azules:

–Pero Serena…¿Cómo fue qué pasó esto?

–Una tipa la golpeó –contestó sin temor Iris.

–¿Es eso cierto, Serena? –le preguntó la enfermera a la chica. –¿Una chica te golpeó?

Pero la castaña se negaba a contestar…al final, miró a sus amigos. Sabía que recibía su apoyo…

–Sí…siempre me hace esto pero ahora…se pasó…

–Entiendo –dijo la enfermera mientras limpiaba con alcohol la sangre del vientre de la chica. –Pudo haberte matado con esto…debería decirle a tu profesor.

–Pero enfermera Joy ¿Y si sigue haciéndolo? Ella me odia…¡Puede matarme!

–Y es por eso que debes detenerla. Ahora que la Campaña Nacional contra el Bullying va a empezar tienes más oportunidad de que te escuchen.

–Tiene razón…mañana cuando termine el cartel y lo muestre la denunciaré… pero no quiero quedarme más tiempo…

–No te preocupes Serena, todo está cubierto. –sonrió Joy. –Le diré a tus profesores que te sentías mal y te justificarán la asistencia.

–Gracias…

–Nosotros te acompañamos ¿Sí? –ofreció Iris.

–Pero sus clases…ustedes van a…

–Tampoco te preocupes por eso –repitió la enfermera. –Les diré que ellos también te acompañaron.

–Bueno, al menos podremos ir contigo.

Iris y Clemont ayudaron a Serena a recoger sus cosas mientras la enfermera Joy seguía curando a la chica. Entonces vio los destrozos del cartel y trató de unirlos:

–Vaya, te estaba quedando muy bonito.

–Gracias pero tendré que repetirlo. –entristeció la castaña. –Iba a entregarlo mañana.

–Llegando a casa descansa un poco y luego terminas el trabajo. Pídele a tus padres que te lleven al médico…

–Pero mamá no está en casa y…

–Tenemos todo cubierto –dijo el rubio. –Llamaremos a tu mamá y le diremos todo para que te cuide. Casi mueres por culpa de esa tipa…

–Somos tus amigos y jamás te abandonaremos.

–Así se dice. Si necesitas algo sólo búscame en la enfermería o toma –de su bata blanca la enfermera sacó unas tarjetas de presentación. –Puedes llamarme ¿Entendido? Ahora dame tus datos para que pueda decirle a tu profesor lo que pasó.

–Claro…

Después de todo eso, Iris, Serena y Clemont se fueron de la escuela. La chica apenas podía caminar de lo adolorida que estaba. Pero pudieron llevarla a casa, cuando llegaron, una mujer de cabello café oscuro corto y ojos grises recibió a los chicos:

–Serena ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano?

–Mamá… –Serena trató de esconder las heridas de su cara de alguna manera, pero al final, su mamá las vio.

–¡Hija! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! –la mujer abrazó a su hija. –¿Estás bien…?

La chica no iba a decir nada, pero al mirar a la morena y al rubio…

–Mamá, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

–Ven hija –y así la condujo al sofá. –Iris, Clemont, gracias por traerla.

–No es nada señora.

–No íbamos a dejarla sola.

–No he preparado la comida, pero traje algunas botanas, si gustan comer de ahí –ofreció amablemente la señora. –Están en la cocina…

–Gracias señora –y así, los dos amigos trataron de irse para dejarle privacidad a Serena y a su mamá.

La castaña se tensaba. Pero a fin de cuentas, tenía qué decirle la verdad a su mamá.

–Mamá…–dijo la chica al borde del llanto. –Me hacen…bullying.

–¿Qué…? Oh, hija… –dicho esto, la mujer abrazó a Serena.

Luego de explicarle toda la historia a su mamá, Serena se pudo sentir liberada, aunque claramente todos estaban conmocionados:

–Y ella fue la que te hizo eso sólo porque te pidieron hacer el cartel…Mañana mismo hablaré con tu profesor y con el director Oak ¿Entendido?

–Pero…¿Y el cartel?

–Hagamos esto hija. Haz el cartel que tienes que hacer y luego descansas ¿Entendido?

–¡Claro! –dijeron los tres al unísono.

Y así estuvieron toda la tarde, trabajando en el cartel que Serena entregaría, aunque claro, su mamá curaba las heridas de Serena. Cuando terminaron el cartel, Iris y Clemont se fueron a sus casas, Serena se sintió feliz de recibir la ayuda de sus amigos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la mañana, toda la clase estaba haciendo relajo antes de que el profesor llegara, pero había una particularidad, Serena no estaba ahí, y cuando Millefeui se dio cuenta:

–Ojala y haya muerto…

Cuando Sycamore entró, todos se calmaron. Pero antes de saludar a su clase, el profesor notó algo extraño:

–¿Y Serena? ¿No ha llegado?

La clase negó.

– Vaya, eso quiere decir que no se ha recuperado…Bueno, buenas días clase. Iba a decir algo relacionado a la Campaña pero primero tendré que pedirle a Millefeui que haga el cartel ya que Serena no está…

–Claro Profesor…será para mí un honor…

–No tan rápido. –dijo una voz conocida.

Cuando voltearon a la puerta, ahí estaba Serena, pero estaba cambiada. Su cara tenía banditas adhesivas y un moretón en el ojo derecho, su cabello estaba peinado en dos coletas, traía una blusa negra de manga larga y una falda gris junto con unas botas negras.

–¿Serena?

–Vine a entregar el cartel y a decirle algo a la clase.

–Adelante Serena…

Serena entró con actitud retadora. Entonces, ante la clase mostró su cartelón, era una cartulina completa llena de adornos coloridos, junto a imágenes representativas de bullying que decía en letras rojas… "NO PERMITAS EL BULLYING"

–Antes de explicar mi cartel, quisiera decir algo que he callado por dos meses…Millefeui me ha agredido durante todo este tiempo, me golpea, me insulta y humilla.

Toda la clase miró mal a la peliazul, incluso el profesor.

–¿Es cierto lo que dice Serena, Millefeui?

–Claro que no ¡Miente!

–¡Yo no miento! Las heridas por las que me tuve que ir las provoco ella. Es una abusadora que me agredía todo el tiempo.

–Repito ¿Es eso cierto Millefeui? –volvió a acusar el profesor.

–Bueno, sí…lo admito.

–Estás en graves problemas Millefeui. Vete a la dirección, ahora.

–¡Pero…!

–Ahora, por favor.

Sin decir más, Millefeui se fue. Serena sintió tranquilidad y luego de recibir el apoyo del profesor Sycamore la chica se animó a explicar su cartel:

–Durante dos meses fui víctima de Millefeui y sus secuaces. Me maltrataban, me golpeaban, me humillaba, ayer casi me matan sólo por la envidia de que el profesor me pidiera hacer el cartel. Pero como víctima de bullying les puedo decir una cosa…No se queden callados, digánselo a quien más confianza le tienen, porque en esos momentos dónde desean morir alguien puede echarles la mano…

Luego de ese pequeño discurso, la clase y el profesor Sycamore le aplaudieron a Serena, ella volvió a sentir feliz, sintió como su autoestima se elevaba.

–Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, Sere.

–Sí, que no debo dejarme de los golpes e insultos.

–Así es, ahora ve a tu asiento.

La castaña, sonriente regresó a su lugar. Ahora sabía que para ella significaba el final de una horrible tortura.

Al ser la 1:00 de la tarde, estaban Iris y Clemont esperando a Serena en el patio, al verla bajar, la vieron de nuevo cojear, pero ahora de la otra pierna:

–Oh no… –en cuanto Clemont la vio ambos corrieron.

–¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Iris asustada.

–Me caí de las escaleras. –dijo la chica sinceramente.

–¡Millefeui de nuevo! ¡Dime dónde está esa…!

–No, Iris –interrumpió Serena. –Ahora si digo la verdad, me acostumbré a huír de Millefeui que olvidé que ya no va a hacerme nada porque ya la expulsaron.

–¿Qué?

–Sí, la transferirán a otro plantel sólo para que me deje en paz. –dijo feliz Serena.

–Menos mal, ahora estás tranquila.

–Y todo se lo debo a ustedes. –dicho esto, Serena abrazó a sus amigos.

El abrazo fue corto, por lo que en cuánto se separó de ambos, la castaña le robó un beso a Clemont, el cual se sonrojó.

–Ya lo sabía… –dijo en voz baja Iris.

–Pero…¿Y eso?

–Porque sé que te gustó…

–Y cómo que yo hago mal tercio… adiós. –dicho esto Iris se echó a correr.

–Pero…¿En verdad es esto lo que quieres…? –preguntó el chico nervioso.

–Me ayudaste mucho, además también me gustas cómo no tienes idea –dijo la chica sonrojada.

–¿Eso quiere decir que eres mi novia?

–Si quieres. –dicho esto, se abrazaron.

Luego de eso, la ahora pareja, se fue a alcanzar a Iris, la cual estaba en la puerta esperando. Serena podía estar en paz, porque no iba a ver más golpes, más insultos…ya no más.

_**FIN**_

* * *

No se hagan, ya sabían que iba a poner GeekChicshipping xD Y si extrañaron a Ash o a algún otro personaje, pues miren, ya pronto los tendrán :3 Sólo quise enfocarme en Serena una vez en esta vida x333 Pero como dije, por ahora sólo seguiré diciendo de ella que en la serie debería hacer algo más que ser una cara bonita y que dejen de creer que va a quedarse con Ash ¬¬ Pero en fin, eso ya es opinión de cada uno...

Espero que les haya gustado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
